Eeveelution
An is a popular term among fans that is used for the current group of eight Pokémon that evolve from Eevee. Eeveelution is a portmanteau from the words "Eevee" and "evo'lution'". The term Eeveelution is because Eevee can evolve in different kinds of other Eeveelutions but with different kinds of types. The Eeveelutions are very liked among collectors when it goes about a full set of all eight evolutions including Eevee. Generations Many Eeveelutions have made their first appearances in almost every Pokémon handheld game since Generation I. The first three to be introduced in the first generation are Vaporeon, Jolteon and Flareon, which evolve from Eevee through the use of a Water Stone, Thunderstone, and Fire Stone, respectively. Two more Eeveelutions were later introduced: Espeon and Umbreon. These two can only evolve from an Eevee with a high level of happiness, and at different times of the day (Espeon during the day/morning, Umbreon during the night/dusk), starting in Generation II, and onward. In Generation III, no new Eeveelutions were introduced, but in Generation IV, two new Eeveelutions were created, which are: Leafeon, who evolves from Eevee when leveled up near the green moss stone in Eterna Forest, and Glaceon, who evolves from Eevee when leveled up near an ice rock on Route 216/217. In February 2013, Nintendo revealed a new Eeveelution for Generation VI, named Sylveon. Generation I There were three Eeveelutions introduced in the first generation of the Pokémon series, all three of which are obtainable through use of a Water Stone, Fire Stone and Thunderstone. Eevee Eevee is the base Pokémon of the Eeveelution chain, and is considered to be one of the most popular and fan-favorited of all the Pokémon. Eevee was introduced in Generation I, and can be obtained in Pokémon Green, Red, Blue, LeafGreen and, FireRed at the top floor of the Celadon Condominiums in Celadon City, but the player can only obtain one per game. Eevee can also be obtained in Pokémon Gold, Silver, Crystal, HeartGold, and SoulSilver from the NPC named Bill after speaking to him in his house in Goldenrod City if you have already meet him in the Pokémon Center in Ecruteak City. There is a second way to obtain Eevee in Pokémon Gold and Silver, which requires the player to obtain a total of 6666 coins at the Game Corner. Eevee is also obtainable as a starter Pokémon in Pokémon XD: Gale of Darkness. In Pokémon Diamond, Pearl, and Platinum, the player will obtain an Eevee from the NPC Bebe in Hearthome City, but there is a difference between versions. In Pokémon Diamond and Pearl, the player will obtain an Eevee from Bebe after obtaining the National Pokédex, but in Pokémon Platinum, obtaining Eevee from Bebe does not need a prerequisite. Eevees can also be found in the wild at the Trophy Garden of Backlot Mansion below Hearthome City. Eevee can also be obtained as a gift in Pokémon Black and White 2 from Amanita in Castelia City, but is extremely hard to find in Castelia City. Vaporeon Vaporeon is the Water-Type Bubble Jet Pokémon and one of Eevee's final evolution forms, and can only be obtained through use of a Water Stone. When the player evolves his/her Eevee into a Vaporeon, the player can teach Vaporeon the HM Surf. Vaporeon is strong against Flareon, since Water-Type Pokémon abilities are super effective against Fire-Type Pokémon. However, Vaporeon is weak against Jolteon and Leafeon. It is known that Vaporeon's highest stat is its HP. Jolteon Jolteon is the Electric-Type Lightning Pokémon and one of Eevee's final evolution forms, and can only be obtained through use of a Thunder Stone. Jolteon is strong against Vaporeon, due to the fact that Electric-Type Pokémon abilities are super effective against Water-Type Pokémon. It is known that Jolteon's highest stat is Speed. Flareon Flareon is the Fire-Type Flame Pokémon and one of Eevee's final evolution forms, and can onty be obtained through use of a Fire Stone. Flareon is weak against Vaporeon, since Fire-Type Pokémon are weak to Water-Type abilities. It is known that Flareon's highest stat is Attack. Generation II Espeon Espeon is the Psychic-Morning Sun evolution of Eevee, it is of the psychic type and along with Umbreon takes advantage of the Day/Night and friendship features, Eevee will only evolve into Espeon with high friendship in the day time. It is known that its highest stat is Special Attack. Espeon is weak against Umbreon, since Dark type abilities are super effective against Psychic Pokémon. It is known that Espeon's highest stat is Special Attack. Umbreon Umbreon is the Dark-Moonlight Eeveelution, it takes advatage of the friendship and day/night features, Eevee will only evolve into Umbreon with high friendship at night. It is known that its highest stat is Special Defense. Umbreon is strong against Espeon, because Dark type attacks are super affective on psychic abilities. It is known that its highest stat is Special Defense. Generation IV Leafeon Leafeon is the Grass-Verdant Eeveelution, an Eevee will only evolve into Leafeon if the player character touches a mossy rock, then levels up the Eevee in one of the sections of grass directly next to it. It is known that its highest stat is Defense. Glaceon Glaceon is the Ice-Fresh Snow Eeveelution. This Pokémon is an Ice type and an Eevee will evolve into Glaceon if the player character touches an icy rock, then levels the Eevee up next to the icy rock. It is known that its highest stat is Special Attack similar to Espeon. Generation VI Sylveon Sylveon is a Fairy-Interwining Eeveelution new to Generation VI. The way to obtain this new addition to the Eevee family is to use the new application in Pokémon X & Y called Pokémon-Amie. After getting at least three levels of affection, you level your Eevee up and it will evolve shortly after. Sylveon's highest stats is its Special Defense. Trivia *The two Generation IV Eeveelutions were both owned by rivals of Dawn. Zoey owns Leafeon and May owns Glaceon. **Also Dawn's other rival, Ursula has a Vaporeon and Flareon. *All but Jolteon have been owned by a character who plays a large role in multiple episodes and isn't a Gym Leader. *No new Eeveelutions were revealed in Generation III or V. *Ursula has a Vaporeon and Flareon. **Sakura has an Espeon. **Gary has an Umbreon. **Zoey has a Leafeon. **May has a Glaceon. **Virgil had all current know Eeveelutions until Gen. VI. *Sylveon is the only Eeveelution to have been introduced without at least one other Eeveelution introduced in the same Generation. *All Eeveelutions have one base stat with a total of 130 and one with a total of 60. *All Eeveelutions are of a singular type and none are of the same type as each other. *All Eeveelutions including Eevee have the same gender ratio, 87.5% male and 12.5% female Category:Miscellaneous